


welcome, little star.

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Kubo AU [4]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth (not graphic), F/M, Family, Gen, Two Shot, its only my headcanons here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a house in Oregon, there lived two people...well, once there was two people, but now there's three.





	1. i. the third string

**Author's Note:**

> And now I finally move forward with this small series.
> 
> I'm not used to writing birth scenes, so it's mostly kept short and as non-graphic as possible.
> 
> Originally, I was going to post this on Nov 24th, but I lost track of time here.

It’s the first week of November when it happens. Nine months and one week—and now she’s in the delivery room.

It was hours ago when her water had broke. It was then that one of her friends—who had come over to congratulate the two—had called an ambulance while Hanzo held her hand and tried to soothe her by saying, “It’s going to be fine.”

Sariatu wishes he was with her now—but instead, he’s in the waiting room, behind the closed door while she’s alone.

Well, she’s not really alone. There is the nurse and the midwife—but in this room filled with people that she doesn’t even recognize, she feels alone.

Sweat trickles down her forehead as she breathes in and out. Then, the pain comes again, and she clenches her teeth. “How much longer will this take?” she asks, her voice slightly strained.

“The baby’s starting to crown,” she hears the midwife whisper to the nurse. She then says, “When the next contraction comes, I’m going to need you to push as hard as you can. Okay, Mrs. Higashi?”

Sariatu takes in a deep breath and pushes as hard as she can when the next contraction comes. She screams and cries, for the pain is excruciating. It feels as if it’s never going to end.

“One more push, Mrs. Higashi – just one more.”

The final contraction is more painful than the last, and at this point, she’s exhausted. But she finds the strength to push again. She pushes and pushes until her vision is blurry and she squeezes her eyes shut, and then—

A loud cry cuts through the air, and the pain finally subsides.

Sariatu opens her eyes, and her vision becomes clear once again. She stops as she sees the nurse carrying a bundle.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Higashi,” the nurse says. “It’s a boy – a very healthy one, at that.”

Sariatu is handed the bundle, and she looks at little baby inside of it— _her_ baby. Thoughts race through her mind such as: _He’s so small._

The child’s skin is lighter than his father’s, but still darker than his mother’s. His hair is as black as the night sky, much like his mother’s hair. And when the baby’s eyes open, Sariatu notices that they’re the same color as hers.

“Have you settled on a name?” the nurse asks.

Sariatu’s eyes stay focused on her son as she says, “Kubo.”

The nurse then nods and writes down the baby’s name on a form, before she leaves the room.

“Welcome to the world, Kubo,” Sariatu whispers as she cradles her son in her arms. Her eyes water, but she smiles as she realizes that she’s a mother now. She now has a son—she now has a family.

 

* * *

 

In the waiting room, Hanzo paces back and forth. He worries about his wife and child—how they’re doing. He wishes he could be there for his wife—to hold her hand and try to help her get through it—but all he can do is wait.

When the nurse comes out of the delivery room, she calls his name, “Mr. Higashi?”

He immediately rushes over and asks, “Is she alright?”

“She’s fine,” the nurse answers. “She’s successfully given birth to a healthy baby boy.”

Hanzo is shocked to hear this. “Can I see her?”

The nurse nods, and so Hanzo walks into the room.

When he enters the room, Hanzo sees Sariatu cradling a bundle in her arms. He slowly approaches his wife, who turns to him as he stops by her bedside. “Is that…?”

Sariatu smiles and nods. “This is your son,” she says.

“Hey, my sun child!” Hanzo says, looking at his son. “I’m your dad. Your mother and I are so glad that you’re finally here.”

Sariatu notices the look of joy in Hanzo’s eyes change into a look of curiosity. “Do you want to hold him?” she asks.

Hanzo nods. When he’s given the bundle, he holds his son close to his chest and moves his head to the crook of his arm.

The baby’s arm moves out of the blanket, and he touches his father’s beard. The newborn smiles and lets out a coo as he feels the beard’s texture.

Hanzo smiles and cradles his son in his arms for a while, until the baby begins to fuss. Hanzo’s smile fades away and he frowns. “Did I do something wrong?” he asks as he looks at Sariatu.

Sariatu shakes her head. “No, you didn’t,” she replies. “I think he’s hungry. Give him to me.”

Hanzo gives her the baby, and then says, “I didn’t bring any formula, though. I don’t think there’s any here, either—” He stops when he sees Sariatu place the baby beside her. He then realizes what his wife meant when the baby stops fussing and he hears suckling noises. “…oh, right. I – I forgot that…” he trails off, then chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck with his right hand.

“He’s not even a day old yet, so I don’t think he’ll be drinking formula anytime soon,” Sariatu remarks. She then looks down at her son, noticing that he now looks sleepy.

“You know, he seems to take after you the most,” Hanzo remarks.

“He takes after the both of us,” Sariatu points out. “He may have my eyes and hair color, but he’s got your smile, too.” She pauses for a moment. “…we’re parents now, Hanzo. We’re actually a family now.”

Hanzo looks at Sariatu and gently tells her, “I know, and I’m so proud of you.” They both look back at their newborn son as Hanzo continues, “What do you want to name him?”

“Remember how a few days ago, I had suggested Kubo as a name?” Sariatu asks.

“Yeah?” Hanzo replies.

“Well, I decided that his name shall be Kubo.”

“Kubo…” Hanzo looks at their son and repeats his name again, “ _Kubo._ ” He then smiles at Kubo and says, “That’s a perfect name for him.”

Sariatu smiles at her husband, then at her son. “It is.”


	2. ii. the three strings

It’s seventy-two hours—three days before she can go home. During that time, she slowly heals and her son sleeps in the nursery. There are moments during the first and second day where she gets to hold her son, but then the nurse comes in and takes him back to the nursery after he’s fed.

Much to her surprise, Sariatu gets some rest without waking up in cold sweat and tears. But there are times during these two days when she tries to take a nap, but ends up staring up at the ceiling, wishing that she had company or at least someone to visit. The night is no different from the day, for when the sun sets, she feels cold and wishes that she could feel the warmth she once felt back at home.

The third day starts with the sun rising and light shining through the curtains. Sariatu stirs awake, her eyes opening as she takes in the light’s warmth.

She hears the door creak open, and she turns to see Hanzo at the doorway.

He smiles at her and sits down by her side. “Hey. So, today’s the big day,” he says.

“Yeah. Today’s the day we go home,” Sariatu says, smiling a little.

The trip to the nursery is a short one, only taking a few minutes. There, the two find their son in the middle, wrapped up in a red blanket.

Hanzo puts his hand against the glass—not too roughly. “Hey, Kubo,” he whispers, waving at his son. “Me and your mother can’t wait to take you home.”

Sariatu smiles as she looks at her son, but soon her she realizes something. This is the start of a new chapter in her life—no, _their lives._ She and Hanzo are now parents. She knows that it won’t be easy raising a child.

But, as soon as she sees her son open his eyes and smile, she thinks that the experience will be worth it. She thinks that she’s ready to take on any obstacle.

And so, the nurse brings Hanzo and Sariatu their son, and the family leaves the hospital that day.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo and Sariatu spend the rest of the day taking care of their son, until night falls. When night falls, Sariatu puts Kubo in his crib and closes the door behind her, then heads to the bedroom.

She mumbles, “Goodnight,” to Hanzo before she turns out the lights and pulls the covers over her.

For two hours, the night is peaceful. No nightmares, no worries—for once, things seem to be fine. Within these hours, there are no sounds other than the clock’s ticking.

When two hours pass, a loud wail breaks the silence. Both Hanzo and Sariatu awake to the noise.

Sariatu clutches the bed sheets and her breathing becomes ragged once she recognizes the sound. _Kubo…_ “Oh – oh no,” she whispers. “What if he’s – what if he’s hurt or…?” she trails off, then tries breathing in and out to calm down, but it doesn’t work.

It’s at that moment where she realizes that this is her first time being a mother and she doesn’t feel as ready now because she _didn’t_ grow up with a parental figure who taught her about the journey known as parenthood. She only grew up with a father—a widower, who didn’t even bother with teaching her about these sort of things in case she’d go through a situation like this when she got older.

“I – I can’t…” Sariatu looks at Hanzo. Her expression is a mix between worry and fear. “I can’t do this. I should be able to do this—I should _know_ how to do this but I… I don’t know what to do, or if my methods will even work.”

“Sari, listen.” Hanzo places both of his hands on Sariatu’s shoulders. “This is both our first time as parents. You’re not alone.” He then entwines his right hand with hers. “I’ll be there with you through it all.”

“Okay,” Sariatu says, though her voice is still a bit shaky.

The two get up and leave their bedroom. The cries become louder as they walk down the hallway.

When Sariatu enters the nursery, she walks over to the crib. She carefully picks up Kubo and cradles him gently. She tries to soothe the baby’s cries by whispering, “Shh… there, there. It’s alright. I’m here now.”

While her son does stop crying, he still fusses. But Sariatu continues to cradle him and she hums a small tune. A few minutes pass and the only sounds that can be heard is the breathing of her baby as he rests. Once he’s asleep, Sariatu puts him back in the crib and pulls the blanket over him, gently tucking him in. She then leaves the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Hanzo wraps an arm around his wife and says, “See? You’re already a great mother.” He then gestures to the nursery. “You did great back there.”

“Thank you,” Sariatu says with a small smile.

“And we could take turns each time something like this happens,” Hanzo adds. “That way, we both get our fair share of experience.”

“Alright,” Sariatu agrees, nodding.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, around midnight, a loud cry came from the nursery.

“Your son is awake,” Sariatu murmurs as she looks over at her husband.

“Before the sun rises, he’s your son,” Hanzo jokes, but then he puts his hands up once Sariatu shoots a glare at him. “Kidding, kidding!”


End file.
